Dakota Nightshade
Introduction Dakota Nightshade is the main character of the Trespassers series. The books are written from her point of view. Traits And Appearance Dakota is fiercely protective of her little siblings Poppy and Luke . They mean the world to her and she will do anything for them. Dakota has jet-black hair that is long and straight. Her eyes are icy blue with flecks of gray, and her skin is unnaturally pale despite the hot sun shining over the village of Miraki, where she lives. Her main weapon is knife-throwing, but she can also use a bow and arrow. ''Silent Rebellion'' In Silent Rebellion, the first book of the series, it starts off with Dakota in the woods hunting. When she accidentally trespasses onto Sayehma land (the hostile villagers that live nearby's land) she is caught by one of their hunters and almost killed. She manages to fight her way out but with many wounds. When she arrives home, Poppy heals her with medicine and keeps her in bed despite the fact that she feels perfectly well and wants to go hunting. She is aware of the fact that her family's food supply is running low. So she sneaks out when Poppy isn't looking and runs to the forest. There she is kidnapped. When she meets her kidnappers, she realizes they aren't the ordinary mix - there's a woman, a muscular man, and two teens her age. The woman's name is Scarlet , the man's Red Shadow, and the teens Iris and Jake . They explain the situation. The cruel government of Narvia, which they have always believed to be oblivious to their existence, actually knows they exist. They are cowards and do nothing to help the poor, suffering people. So the rebels are tired of it. They need Dakota to succeed, because she is the president's granddaughter. If she assassinates the president, she can take his place as heir and make what changes need to be done for every citizen of Narvia to have a fair chance at a good life. When she attacks the capitol city of Jakila with her friends, she succeeds in killing the president. Then her village is ordered an attack on. Its defeat is broadcast on live television, and the book ends when she is devastated, watching Miraki burn to the ground. ''Sabotage'' In'' Sabotage'', the second installment of the Trespassers series, the book starts when Dakota is in her destroyed village, reflecting over all the people that lost their lives because of her. She hears Poppy and Luke screaming and runs desperately to find them. When she reaches them, she realizes that Jakilan guards are coming to take them away. Dakota tries to fight them, but at the end she is overpowered and they take off with her family. She stumbles into the woods, defeated and wounded, where she is attacked by a young girl (Luna) with an awl. Luna is stopped by Annie, who claims to be Dakota's ally. They become good friends. Annie and Luna explain that their plan is to storm the prison where most of the rebel commanders and their families (including Dakota's) are held. Dakota sees this as a chance to rescue Poppy and Luke. She storms the prison with Annie and Luna, finds where they are held, and frees them. But as soon as Dakota frees Poppy, Poppy is killed by a guard that threw a dagger in her back. She was already weakened from her dark and traumatic experiences in the prison and could not fight it. Dakota kills the guard that murdered her. Annie frees Luke, passes him a sword, and tells him to avenge Poppy. He fights off the guards with barely a scratch or bruise in return. They return back to Annie's house in the woods and map out their plans. The surviving guards know their faces and are sending out a nationwide hunt to find them. There is a thousand-dollar reward for each of them. Dakota, Annie, Luna and Luke go into hiding, and then when all the Jakilan officials haev left far from Jakila in search of them, they invade the city and blow it up. In Jakila, Dakota sees Jake, who she loves. But then Annie accidentally fires a highly atomic arrow through his heart, thus killing him and Dakota's heart.